So Sorry
by luv2watchtv
Summary: A misunderstanding leads Troy and the gang to desert Gabriella. Now they have to live with the consequences… twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**So Sorry**

**Summary:**

**A misunderstanding leads Troy and the gang to desert Gabriella. Now they have to live with the consequences… (twoshot)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own HSM**

**A/N So I know this story line is really over rated and everyone does it but I thought why don't I add my own little twist to it! So here it is – my take on the whole over used story line. My summary is actually kind of crap but I couldn't think of how to write what my story was about without giving anything away. And the title is just blah! **

**This is actually a bit different to how I've written it – I am quite pleased with it because it is something different with how I've written it. I just want to know how you all like it – so please make sure you review. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, any improvements – those things are really appreciated and really help me when I write something else.**

Walking into the clean room, the eight teenagers looked around – tears in their eyes. Neither of them had set foot in the room in so long – and how they had missed it. Regret washing through them mixed with remorse, they stood their in the dead silence, memories flooding them unwillingly.

"_You don't actually believe her do you?" Kelsi asked, running her hands nervously through her auburn hair._

"_Have you not seen the fucking pictures? It doesn't matter who tells us – pictures are worth a thousand words…" Troy's anger exploded unwillingly. How could she do that? How could she betray them all? Him, her friends – her school. Clenching his fist, he raised it and swinging it back, lunged forward making harsh contact with the locker door. An arm on his shoulder made him turn around, forgetting the pain throbbing through his hand as he looked into the watery eyes of Sharpay._

"_Don't do that Troy – just. What are we going to do now?" the hurt and betrayal in her voice was evident as her brown eyes looked down not managing to believe what took place just an hour ago._

"_She's a traitor – what else can we do?"_

Trailing his fingers along the bedside table, Troy Bolton softly smiled as he caught sight of the 'Romeo and Juliet' book placed proudly in the middle of the table, a bookmark clearly evident amidst the well read pages. Picking up the book, he let his fingers trail over the cover before opening it, smiling at the message inside.

_My darling Brie_

_I know this is your favourite book and I know you need a new copy_

_So here it is – enjoy it and may every time you read a word in this book you remember my words to you_

_I love you Brie – Forever and Ever_

_Love your boyfriend_

_Troy_

_XXX_

Tears prick his eyes as he remembers the words he wrote months ago. And here the book was lying – on her bedside table given importance. Every word she read would have reminded her of his words to her. His _harsh_ words to her.

"_Hey Troy…" Gabriella Montez skipped up to her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek before turning, radiantly smiling to look in her boyfriends eyes. Recoiling in shock at the cold glare she was receiving, Gabriella stepped back concern flooding her features as she looked questioningly up at Troy._

"_What's the matter?" she asked, placing her hand on Troy's fore arm. As he shrugged it off recklessly, Gabriella's face turned from concerned to frowning. _

"_Like you don't fucking know?" Troy's voice was filled with venom_

"_I don't…" her voice was quiet, not knowing what was going on_

"_You can't do this Gabriella!" his voice roared, causing students to stare at the feuding couple. Gabriella glanced around and cringed as she saw everyone's lingering gaze. She moved to speak; however, was cut off by Troy. "You can't fuck Brad Winston and then come back to East High and tell me you – your boyfriend – that you want to wait because you don't feel bloody ready!"_

_Gabriella's face paled at the accusations Troy was throwing at her before flushing as she saw everyone looking intently at the new piece of gossip that would be sure to circulate the halls of East High within a matter of hours. Quiet murmurs broke out as Gabriella turned to face her furious boyfriend._

"_Brad Winston – West High's basketball captain?" the voices whispered together as they all turned their attention back to Troy and Gabriella, all hoping to find out more information about this scandal._

"_Troy, what the hell are you on about?" Gabriella asked, mortified that her boyfriend would harshly accuse her of sleeping with his enemy in front of the listening ears of East High._

"_What am I on about? Maybe I should enlighten you…" Reaching into his backpack and after rustling around, Troy brought his hand out clutching a rectangular piece of paper. "Is this or is this not you about to suck faces with Brad?" Troy's voice dropped dangerously, causing the curious students to strain their ears as they were eager for more information. _

_Gabriella's face paled as she saw that yes – indeed it was her about to 'suck faces' with Brad Winston, Troy's long term enemy both on and off the court. _

"_I'll take that as a yes..." Troy smirked as he saw Gabriella look up at him, tears in her eyes and an expression of utter disbelief. "You know what Gabriella – for one crazy moment I thought that maybe you could have been the one for me. Now I know I'm wrong" _

"_Troy…" Gabriella voice cut through, breaking him off_

"_No Gabriella! You're a liar, a fake, a traitor! __You're a bitch, a whore! Hell you're a cheating girlfriend!" Holding onto Gabriella's wrist tightly, Troy held it up roughly turning his attention to the shocked audience that had crowded around them._

"_You hear this everyone! Gabriella Montez is nothing but a cheating slut. A cheating traitor – she's been sleeping with the West High Captain and bitching to them about us!" Troy knew he was being a bastard; however, his anger and humiliation of being cheated on by his love, blinded him to that fact. Looking sneeringly at the girl he thought he loved he saw that there were small trails of tears that had begun to trek down her face. That her eyes showed hurt and fury, that she was flushed – probably due to mortification. Dropping his girlfriends wrist harshly, he turned his attention back to the quietly sobbing brunette and lowered his voice._

"_Don't you ever fucking come near me or my friends ever again…" with the last words of venom piercing through the air, Troy Bolton stalked off – not once looking over his shoulder to see that Gabriella had succumbed to the emotions pumping through her as she let her back fall against the locker and slide down, the taunting shouts from her fellow students blending into the distance as she relayed the venomous words that her boyfriend had just spoken to her._

Troy cringed in memory of how harsh he had been – how brutal. However, he wanted her to feel pain; he wanted her to hurt just like he had hurt. He wanted her to feel betrayed just like he was.

--

Sharpay looked at the mirrored wardrobe that stood proudly against the wall of the room. Opening the door, the blonde smiled as she saw the clothes she had demanded that Gabriella get, to _'re vamp'_ her image. Slipping her fingers in between the different textures, Sharpay closed her eyes as the memories appeared.

_Noticing a crowd shouting at someone who she couldn't see, Sharpay Evans sauntered through the halls of East High towards it, hearing the sound of heels clicking against the polished floor. As the crowd saw her approach, they slowly parted a way for her – knowing that being that she was the Ice Queen of East High she would have a fit if she had to shove her way through. _

_As Sharpay walked through the path, she saw a petite brunette, huddled against the lockers tears pouring down her face. Her eyes narrowed as her face hardened at the sight of the girl who had betrayed them all._

_Gabriella glanced up, and upon seeing Sharpay, she stood up and walked shakily over towards her. _

"_Shar… I don't know…"_

"_Cut the shit Gabriella…" Sharpay's voice was pure ice and at those words the mumblings of the throng of students died down to see what Sharpay was going to say. Gabriella looked confused at her friend – and fashion fixer – as she silently begged with her eyes._

_Sharpay upon seeing the confused look enter Gabriella's eyes, snorted._

"_You honestly think that you're going to have any friends left after the shit you've pulled? Everyone knows what you're like now – to think I actually spent my time helping you out with your horrible fashion sense disgusts me. You Gabriella Montez are nothing but a cheating, betraying slut! Bitch" Sharpay shoved past her once good friend, fury spilling through her at the fact that Gabriella had the nerve to act all innocence – like she didn't know what she was talking about. _

Taylor sat at the familiar desk. The wood was covered in books and papers – all which Taylor recognised as the work and projects that had to be done. Smiling as she saw Gabriella's neat handwriting filling the pages, Taylor thought back.

_Gabriella walked into the girls bathroom, tears still pouring down her face. Seeing Taylor standing by the mirror, Gabriella tried to leave; however, it was too late as Taylor had already seen her. The glare which had passed from Taylor's eyes through the mirror, reaching Gabriella sent chills down her spine and caused her eyes to fill up with even more tears._

"_What do you want?" Taylor asked harshly as she continued to glare at the already broken girl_

"_Nothing…" Gabriella quietly murmured_

"_You know Gabriella. All this time you had me fooled. You were meant to be my bloody best friend – and then to know you're a complete and utter bitch…" Taylor didn't shout at Gabriella. However, that was in a way even worse. Taylor's voice displayed the hurt that she was feeling. And this made Gabriella feel even worse. _

Chad sat down on the soft carpet, watching as his best friend and girlfriend looked longingly at the belongings that lay within the 4 walls, tears trailing down their faces. Chad too felt the tears prickle his eyes at the eerie feeling of being in the room. Looking at the walls, he felt himself smile as he saw that the walls were still holding random pictures of the gang. And then his smile dropped as he realised that there was no longer a gang – that there hadn't been for some time now.

Ripping his eyes away from the walls, Chad's brown eyes caught sight of a pink book stuffed underneath the bed, poking out between the sheets which reached the floor. Curious, Chad stood up and walked over to the book, bending down to pick it up. Holding the bursting book within his hands, Chad opened the front cover and gasped. His gasp attracted the attention of the other silent eight teenagers who looked at him inquisitively. Holding up the book, Chad whispered

"It's her diary…" those three words ripping through the teenagers as they too all gasped. Tears prickling her eyes, Kelsi leant forward and picked the book out of Chad's unresisting hands before flicking through carefully – finally coming across her desired date.

_May 24__th_

_Dear Diary_

_Today has been the worst. I woke up happy and now everything has been dashed. Something is terribly wrong. _

_Troy broke up with me today. I'm beginning to think that maybe he was getting tired of waiting around for me to be ready to sleep with him. He said that I had been sleeping with the West High Captain – Brad. Why would I do that? Why would I sleep with Troy's worst enemy? I'm a virgin and Troy should bloody well know that. Instead he went and accused me in front of the whole school, pulling out some photo shopped picture of me with Brad. _

_He was so angry – so scary. His tone, his face, everything scared me about him. In that moment I forgot that he was my boyfriend who I love, in that moment all that my mind would let me think was that my boyfriend was a flipping maniac - A Temperamental Bastard._

_I was too shocked to even respond. When he pulled out that photo all I could do was stare. And he mistook my silence for a confession. But I didn't do anything! How could he possibly be so stupid? The photo was obviously photo shopped – it was a picture of when I was about to kiss Troy, placed on top of a picture of Brad obviously about to kiss someone else. And he was too stupid – too blinded by rage – to see it. Instead he went and humiliated me in front of the school – proclaiming false accusations. And now all I'm left to do is wonder where the hell I went wrong? What the hell did I do to deserve this shit?_

_Maybe Troy was just getting fed up – maybe this was the last straw. Because if our relationship was as strong as I thought it was, he would have come and talked to me. He would have asked me what the photo was. Instead he jumped to ridiculous conclusions. Maybe it was all an excuse. I thought that he was perfect. That he didn't care that I wanted to wait a bit to have sex with him. I'm not ready – and I thought he was ok with it. He obviously wasn't. I can still remember his words – they are replaying over and over in my head tormenting me. _

"_You can't fuck Brad Winston and then come back to East High and tell me you – your boyfriend – that you want to wait because you don't feel bloody ready!"_

_He put it so crudely. He obviously wanted me just for a fuck. He didn't want to make love to me like I had originally thought. And I wasn't giving it to him – he got bored and pounced on the first excuse he thought of to break up with me. _

_I guess I'd be better off without him in the long run. To know that he had such little trust in our relationship kills me. Right now my heart is aching in an unbearable way – but in the long run I know that I'll be better off without him. Right now I want nothing more than to jump in his arms and have him tell me that it was all a mistake and that he loved me. But I know that will not happen – and right now I'm breaking. But it's better for me to break now than for me to break later on._

_After he had finished shouting at me, Troy just twisted the knife even more. He addressed the student population – telling them that I was a traitor, that I was a slut. Ridiculing me in front of others. And that just added the salt to the wound. Having him break up with me over some false accusation in public was enough. Having him ridicule me, humiliating me in front of everyone else was another thing. And even if we somehow got back together, which I doubt we ever would, I know that the fact that he could be such a cruel bastard would always be in the back of my mind. The image of my perfect Troy disappeared today – instead he transformed into a monster I no longer recognised. A monster I didn't want to recognise. And to know that the man I loved just vanished in those seconds is killing me._

_I didn't just lose Troy today. I lost everyone – my friends have abandoned me in a fashion similar to Troy's. Sharpay added to the humiliation by degrading me further in front of the East High population. Taylor though was different. She looked at me with such fierceness – however, her voice portrayed hurt and betrayal – something which she obviously believed I had caused. The boys seemed to be following their captain – whether or not they believed it I'll never know. Kelsi and Ryan just followed Sharpay. _

_And in the end I have found out who my true friends are. _

_No one_

_It doesn't matter though – because I would rather have true friends than fake friends. Friends who wouldn't believe something without asking me about it. Friends who wouldn't degrade and humiliate me in front of others._

_I may not have any true friends_

_I may have just lost my boyfriend_

_But in a weird sort of way, I am strangely happy – because I know that they weren't right for me and I found out now. _

_Lots of Love_

_Brie_

**So I am interested to see what you think of this. And the more reviews I get, the happier I'll be. And when I'm happy I'll want to post sooner **_**(wink wink)**_

**Anyway just tell me what you thought and I hope you enjoy reading this two shot! **

**If you're confused then don't worry - everything will be explained next chapter. I actually planned on this being a one shot but then I thought I haven't done a two shot. I mean I've done one shots and a four shot so I wanted to do a two shot. Next will most likely be a three shot!**

**Anyway please review... **

**XxxNicolexxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So WOW! I got 16 reviews last chapter! That was amazing! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I never even got that many reviews from my fourshot and in one chapter I got 16! I was bouncing off the walls when I saw the amount of reviews! **

**Also the ending may get a bit confusing but I wanted to write it that way. When the text is normal, it is what is happening during the present time and the italics are the flashbacks. It's just that there are a lot of flashbacks and I didn't want anyone to get confused and therefore the ending would be ruined for them...**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and review **

By the time Kelsi had finished reading the diary entry, Troy looked guilt ridden and had tears running down his face – not caring that he, the basketball captain, was crying in front of all his friends. Kelsi looked at the diary written with Gabriella's thoughts that lay in her hands before turning to Troy.

"Why would she think you were using her for sex?" Kelsi asked bluntly. Troy blushed. He knew that he may have gone too far when he accused her that fateful day. He just never realised how bad it had affected her. Although to be honest, he hadn't _thought_ of how bad he had affected her.

"Leave him alone Kels – he's got to be pretty pissed that the girl he was in love with thought he wanted her only for a fuck…" Chad said, trying to make his best friend feel better; however, only succeeded in making him feel worse.

"We were all to blame – we are all to blame…" Ryan stated as remorse filled him.

_May 25__th_

_Dear Diary_

_Well how_ _do I describe today? I'll start from the moment I walked into East High. As soon as I stepped into the four walls, whisperings broke out. People stared – and I have never been one to like being stared at. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Knowing that all of these people were staring at me out of scorn was breaking me. However, I decided that I had done enough of crying and self pitying in front of them yesterday. Today I was going to hold my head up high. And I did._

_I didn't let their stares and jibes affect me as I walked to my locker. I kept my head straight – not looking high up; however, not looking towards the ground either. And then I saw them._

_They were all crowded around my locker – or Taylor's locker. Our lockers are only a few away from each other. And as there were eight people crowded around Taylor's locker, Troy and Zeke were standing in front of mine, laughing along with the rest of the group. I felt nervous as I walked up to them. I just wanted to run away and get my books later; however, I knew that that wouldn't work as they wouldn't leave the locked until the bell went. And then I would just end up being late for school. _

_So with butterflies in my tummy and myself feeling sick, I walked up towards my ex boyfriend and one of my used to be good friends. This time I kept my head low, refusing to make eye contact_

"_Excuse me…" I decided to direct my words to Zeke. He's always been nice – I can't think of a time when he's been really pissed off that he would say something hurtful. I used to think that about Troy though. _

_Zeke started to move, casting me what looked like a sorry glance. However, Troy saw this and immediately the whole group stopped. My cheeks burned as I could feel their gazes on me._

"_I thought I told you to never come near us again…" Troy's voice was harsh and it hurt me._

_Looking up slowly I made sure that I wouldn't let myself cry. _

"_My locker…" I glanced back to the floor; however, not before catching the scornful glances of the people I used to call best friends. _

"_And?" Troy was being bloody and he knew it._

"_And I need to get to it…" Anger was starting to creep into my voice._

"_Don't take that tone with me?" Troy spoke_

"_Who are you to say what tone I can or cannot speak in?" Anger was clearly evident in my voice as I snapped at him. I saw that everyone was shocked. I had never snapped at them the way I did then before. But then again, they had never turned on me before. _

_The bell went just then, and without looking at me again, they all made their way to homeroom. Rushing towards my locker I quickly opened it and fumbled for the right books before running to homeroom not desiring to be late. _

_The whole day had just been shit after that. Taunts and jibes were thrown at me as the whole school thought I had betrayed them. The 'pictures' of me about to kiss Brad, and me 'hanging out' with the West High cheerleaders; were plastered everywhere – I couldn't escape from them. It was torture…_

_I just wish that this would all be over. I'm alone now. Mum is on a business trip. I wish she'll get transferred somewhere else. The one time when I want to move, and we can't. I need to get out of here before I crack. _

_Lots of Love_

_Brie_

Ryan finished reading the entry with tears in his eyes.

"She wanted to move…" Jason said the obvious.

The eight teenagers felt remorse hit them as they thought of the pain they had put the girl they all loved through. The girls and Troy had tear stains on their cheeks whilst the boys had tears in their eyes.

Looking at the diary, Ryan closed it – not wanting to read anymore for fear of hurting even more. Her words displayed the emotions she was feeling and those emotion rubbed off onto the guilt stricken teenagers.

_After 5 months of abandoning Gabriella, the gang still missed her presence very much – especially Troy and Taylor. They had stopped taunting her after two months, choosing instead to just ignore her. Their pain and anger of being betrayed by her had encouraged them to act as cruelly as they had done. However, even though they had stopped, the rest of the East High population still occasionally threw jibes at the brunette. However, the gang didn't feel too bad – after all she still had her friends from West High. The only thing that was on their minds was why that her secret was now out, didn't Gabriella leave East High and go and join West High?_

_Walking into a diner, Troy was furious to see Brad Winston and the West High cheerleaders gathered around a table, laughing. His rage pumped through his veins as he saw the person who had slept with his girlfriend before he had._

_Stalking over to Brad, Troy roughly grabbed a hold of his shoulder, spinning him around and swinging his arm at Brad's face._

"_What the fuck?" Brad asks, glaring at the furious blue eyed boy._

"_Why'd you fucking do it Winston?" Troy yelled_

"_What'd I do?" _

"_You fucked my girl…" Troy shouted, the words as he said it still hurting him._

_Brad looked scornful. Looking at the fury in Troy's eyes, Brad smirked_

"_You mean that hot brunette I'd see with you?" his words triggered fury in Troy. Troy grabbed a fistful of his clothes shoving him into a wall._

"_Relax Bolton! I don't do virgins… although it would have probably been perfect payback for you. But I prefer girls with more experience – one's that know what they're doing…" The grip on his shirt loosened a bit._

"_What are you talking about?" Troy's voice quietened down. _

"_I'm saying I didn't do your girl – she's a virgin. And she wouldn't have had me any way. Besides – I don't pressure girls into sleeping with me – they all just want to." Brad boasted arrogantly_

_Sharpay addressed the West High cheerleaders._

"_Has Gabriella Montez been around you lot?" she asked curiously, nervousness etched in her voice_

_A blonde girl snorted._

"_Are you kidding me? Why would we have that brainiac with us?"_

_Her words combined with Brad's sent chills up the East High teenagers spines. Reaching into her bag, Kelsi reached and brought out two pieces of paper._

"_Then what does this mean?" she asked, handing the paper where Gabriella is seen laughing with the cheerleaders standing in front of them, to them. Similarly, she handed the paper where Gabriella was pictured about to kiss Brad to Brad._

"_Are you kidding me?" Brad asked, disbelief in his voice. "Dude these are photo shopped…" _

"_And we would not be seen with her wearing that outfit…" one of the girls said as she wrinkled her nose_

_Troy let go of Brad's shirt whilst the girls gasped, looking at each other guilt in their eyes._

"_You mean we accused her wrongly?" Taylor whispered her eyes filling with tears of remorse._

"_Yea…" Troy said, closing his eyes as he felt tears spring at the back of them._

The door opened and Maria Montez walked into view. Dressed in black, she looked tiredly at the group of teenagers huddled onto the floor.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Yes…" they all stood up, wiping the tears away from their cheeks as they followed Maria out of the door; out of the room…

_The gang were at East High early, hoping to catch sight of the brunette who was about to walk through the doors_

Getting into their cars, they pulled away from the house – each remembering the words they were going to deliver in a matter of time.

_Spotting sight of the brunette, the gang made their way over towards her with what they hoped were friendly smiles and eyes filled with remorse. They all inwardly winced when they saw that Gabriella flinched at seeing the eight teenagers walking towards her and immediately turned around._

Arriving at their destination, the group made their way from their cars inside the building. Their eyes started to burn with tears as they saw the horse and carriage pull up. Troy and Taylor walked slowly, staring at the box within the carriage, tears already pouring down their faces as they felt the guilt set in.

"_Brie!" Troy shouted after her. He started to run, as she hastily backed away from them. Catching up with her, he grabbed a hold of her wrist wincing when she flinched and tried to pull her hand out of his grasp. "I need to talk to you Brie…"_

Taking their seats, the group of teenagers clung onto each other as they saw the carved box carried carefully into the church.

"_What?" Gabriella shouted, tears building up in her eyes as she remembered the last time Troy held her wrist. "Want to humiliate me even more…"_

"_Brie listen…" Troy started. The gang had reached Troy and Gabriella and were looking at Gabriella, trying to convey their apologies through their eyes whilst Troy began to speak_

"_Brie we were wrong…"_

Walking up to the stand, Troy stood their facing the people who all loved the love of his life. The people who all loved Gabriella Montez.

"Gabriella was my girlfriend, before there was a terrible misunderstanding. I'm not proud of the things I said, I wish I didn't. But the idea of losing the one person I love killed me and I hurt her. And I just want to say I'm sorry Brie. I'm sorry for everything these past few months. I read your diary just this morning – and knowing the hurt you were going through kills me. Right now it is killing me. And I can't do anything about it."

"_We were so wrong Brie – we believed the photos…" Troy spoke, his voice pleading with her to listen_

"_Stop Troy! You've hurt me…" Looking at the rest of the gang with tears in her eyes she continued. "You've all hurt me…" Gabriella tried to wriggle free from Troy's grasp_

The rest of the gang walked up solemnly, standing by Troy.

"We were all to blame – all of us. Not once of us thought about the consequences. Not one of us thought about how much it would destroy our lives. We were fooled into believing something. And because of that we hurt someone important in our lives…" Sharpay spoke, her voice thick with tears

"_Brie I need you – I love you" Troy spoke_

"_We need you Gabi – please?" Taylor spoke_

_Gabriella instantly stilled, looking away so that no one could see her eyes. When she glanced back, the gang were surprised to see that there was fury evident in them._

"_You son of a bitch! You honesetly expect me to believe you when you've hurt me so much!"_

"_I'm sorry" Troy cut in_

"_Five months Troy! You let me suffer for five months! I've been on my own, ridiculed and tormented by your false accusations and now you want everything to go back to normal?" Raising her free hand, Gabriella leant back and struck the side of Troy's face as hard as she could. Troy immediately let go of her hand as his hand flew to his burning cheek, tears forming in his eyes._

Chad held Taylor in his arms. Zeke held Sharpay in his arms. Jason held Kelsi in his arms. Ryan stared into the distance a vacant look on his face. And Troy stared at the coffin that lay there – with the body of his love inside.

_Running away from the East High building, Gabriella stepped onto the road. She needed to get out of there. Looking back one last time at the people who were begging her forgiveness she stepped forward._

Loud sobs erupted from Maria Montez as her emotions over took her. No mother was supposed to see their daughter die – but she did. The girls all had tears flowing freely from their eyes, the boys had tears in their eyes too; however, were trying to be strong for their girlfriends. And Troy still sat there looking at her coffin

"_GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted as he saw the speeding car head straight for her. His legs took over instinctively – charging towards the love of his life, needing to get her out of harms way._

_He was too late. He stood there a few steps into the road as he saw Gabriella Montez lying on the ground. Her hair was spread out underneath her. Cuts were forming on her face, her arms, her legs with blood oozing out of them. Troy could faintly hear screams and running behind him. But all that his mind would let him focus on was seeing the love of his life lying there with a big gash on her head. Her lifeless form, with the tear stains on her cheeks still evident. Reaching forward, Troy grabbed her hand, feeling her blood on his skin, knowing that this would be the last time he would be able to hold her hand and feel the warmth which was slowly starting to disappear._

Troy stood up, walking over to the coffin he placed his hands on it, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Brie… I'm So Sorry"


End file.
